


Save Me

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts, rokushion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, F/M, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: Xion is cursed by Xemnas. All she wanted was to have a feeling like a normal human and how she got it. But her doom is imminent. It is up to Roxas to save her. He will soon realize he has to do whatever it takes to get his friend back.*All characters are 18 and over**This work contains violence, profanity, and suggestive themes***The timeline continues from "Ripe"Writer: CROSBYCEGenre: Drama, RomanceFandom: Kingdom HeartsType: FanfictionCharacters: Roxas, Xion, Olette, Sora, Kairi, Xemnas, Zexion, Other KH Characters (mentioned)
Relationships: Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 0 - Prologue

His breathing got heavier. His heart started beating faster. His panic grew larger. Everywhere he went, he could hear her screaming in his head. He covered his ears but it didn't work. He bumped into people and asked one question.

_Where is Xion?! She's in trouble!_

That's all he asked. Some people didn't bother to answer at all. Some people asked for a description which Roxas gave out precisely. Every attempt was fruitless. He was just about finished searching every corner, from sewer to the top of Clock Tower. He could still hear the screams. He had no clue where Xion was. Not knowing what to do, he rushed to Olette, his last resort to finding his friend. He ran toward her so fast they both collided and collapsed. Olette wondered why Roxas was in such a hurry.

"Olette!", Roxas cried, "Where's Xion?! I can't find her anywhere!"

"Ow, take it easy," Olette grumbled, "She headed to the Old Mansion".

"For what?!"

"I don't know, Rox, she only said HE's back. That's about it".

Roxas froze in shock. He knew exactly who "HE" was. He could hear another voice, laughing along with his name.

_Xemnas..._

He summoned his keyblades and rushed to the mansion. Dodging all the heartless monsters in his way, he finally reached his destination, only to see Xemnas whispering on Xion's ear. Her heart was filled with dark magic which made her powerless. Witnessing this atrocity, Roxas became furious. So, with one single swipe, he cut down Xemnas in half, making his arch-enemy bleed to death. After the confirmation of kill, Roxas turned to Xion who was still alive.

"You're okay!", Roxas shook in tears, "I thought you were dead!"

"R...Roxas...", Xion was not yet recovered, but she remembered everything; from the day she became a puppet to her potential punishment of defecting. She burst into tears, hugging Roxas tight. "I was so scared. I couldn't do anything".

"Don't worry, I-I'm here! You'll be okay! Tell me what he did to you!"

"I... I don't know... I can't remember anything". Xion's memories were fuzzy. Not knowing what to do, Roxas carried Xion to Zexion, hoping to find some answers. But little did he know what happened to his friend was a start to his complicated relationship...


	2. Day 1: Atrocity

Roxas patiently waited outside the room while Zexion checked on Xion who was still powerless. Through the thick glass, the blonde saw his friend slowly recovering. Zexion scratched his head and schemed through his notes at least fifteen times. Finally, he let Roxas in.

"Roxas," Zexion cleared his throat, "I need you to tell me what happened with Xion. I looked through Xemnas data, but this is nothing like we have faced before. It's like he learned a new trick. Did you see what he did to her?"

"No," Roxas slowly replied, "By the time I got to her, Xemnas already made his move. I was so caught up by anger and... and... I just cut him down".

"What happened there wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. We'll try our best to figure this out. In the meantime, you should take Xion and watch her. Should anything happen, call us immediately".

Roxas, carrying Xion on his shoulder, went throught millions of thoughts. _What if Xion dies soon? What am I going to say to Axel? What is my future going to be without_ her? These questions burned through back of his head until his distraction forced him to bump to someone. It was Olette again.

"Roxas," Olette teased, "That's the second time you're running to me today".

"Wasn't it yesterday," Roxas asked innocently. Olette then noticed him carrying Xion. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just... gotta carry her to my home. She's been sick". Roxas said his goodbye and headed to his home. He could hear Xion whispering, but he was too distracted by his own thoughts.

He started brewing some tea for himself and Xion. He was never good at it, not to mention one time he almost burned the kitchen because he set the fire to the maximum level. The kettle started steaming. He smelled an aromatic scent. He then poured the tea into two cups. He sat on his table, waiting for Xion to wake up. The tea was not getting cold any minute, but he started to worry if she will never wake up. So, he reached the bedroom where he left her. In front of the door, he heard the zipper and a low moaning. Panicking about a potential intruder, he busted through the door, only to see Xion without her coat or any clothes other than her underwear. Her breasts were exposed, her face was red, and her thighs were twitching. His jaw dropped, not only because he could not believe what he was seeing, but also because her body was stunning. Their eyes met each other and they screamed.

"R-Roxas!", cried Xion, "Don't look!"

"I-I'm sorry!", Roxas screamed, "I didn't know you were awake! Wh... What are you doing?!"

"Look... It's complicated", Xion, after remaining silent for few seconds, spoke out in embarrassment, "When I saw Xemnas, he said... he said I'll always be a puppet. Without soul, without feelings. So I fought him. I just wanted to prove him wrong. Then he put this curse on me. Then he said, 'You'll die unless you fulfill your deepest desire. You wanted to have feelings. You should be thanking me for my generosity'. So... I became like this. I only have few days until I perish. But I can't stop it. Every time I think about you...''

Roxas was devastated. He would've never imagined her doing something so naughty. He was sweating in sexual tension, but he shook his head.

"L-Listen," said Roxas, "I'll talk to Zexion. Maybe he can-"

"No!", Xion cut him off, "I don't want anyone to see me! Please, keep this a secret!"

Roxas reluctantly agreed before exiting his bedroom. He noticed that tea was still hot. But he was not in a mood for that. The morning came, and he felt tired due to shock and lack of sleep. He went outside, but all he could think about was Xion's naked body. His mind was tangled beyond recovery. What Xemnas did to Xion was atrocity. Now Roxas had to figure out a way to save his friend without telling anyone. He decided to find his Twilight Town friends, hoping to find some answers. When he reached the usual place, his friends were busy talking about their summer project.

"I'm telling you, this will get us expelled," Pence grumbled, "How are we supposed to talk about this in the school?"

"Trust me, they LOVE mysteries," Hayner replied with confidence, "Besides, this is way better than bringing a deadly snake".

Roxas entered the usual place, observing the poster the trio have made. The content was awfully familiar. "Hey guys," said Roxas, "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Rox!", Hayner greeted him with a loud voice, "We were just talking about this weird spell. Okay, hear me out. So this CURSE, somehow makes people's sexual desire increase by a significant amount. What's weirder is that if they don't fulfill their desire, they will DIE. Crazy, right?"

"That's what happened to Xion", Roxas whispered before going back to his normal voice, "Is there any way to fix this curse or whatever?"

"Well, not really," Olette replied, "But I suppose it has to deal with sexual desires, so maybe having some sex will fix things. I wouldn't do it, though. If you don't wear any protection, condom obviously, you might get that poor person pregnant or give them HIV."

Roxas was in awe. The solution was so simple yet so complicated. His mind ran wild. Because his poor friend was cursed, he was forced to have sex. His heart bumped faster and faster. The trio became confused by their friend's abnormal behavior.

"Is... something wrong?", asked Pence.

"Look, I gotta go, t-thanks for the info!" Roxas replied in hurry before he rushed off. He started to run to the store, hoping that it would have something that wouldn't get Xion pregnant. He saw Moogle floating without any special expression on his face.

"Hey!", Roxas beamed, "I... I need some condom! Do you have some?!"

"Really, Kupo?", Moogle responded in disappointment, "This is a sorcery store, not an adult store. If you want to make that small WEINER big, then I have some magic for you, kupo".

"N-No!" Roxas screamed, "Never mind, I'll find somewhere else! And my thing isn't that SMALL!"

Roxas ran every corner of the town once again to find something. It was afternoon already. He was running out of time. The disaster was getting closer. So, he took the train and headed off to Destiny lslands, the only place where the sexual activity might be present.


	3. Day 1 - Intimidation

Things only got worse for Roxas as he desperately sought a way to safely save Xion without knocking her up. No one was using any protection as they believed “The purpose of sexual intercourse is to dedicate one’s love for another by bearing a child”. Obviously, Roxas did not want his child too early. He simply wasn’t prepared for it. After numerous attempts and fruitless outcomes, he reached Destiny Islands. For some reason, he saw visions of Sora and Kairi making out in some isolated location. He was hoping they would give something he needed.

The island was awfully quiet, aside from waves of the ocean hitting its shore and some pelican sounds. As Roxas got closer to the house, he heard moaning and panting, indicating someone was having some sex. He peaked through the door to see Sora and Kairi. At this point, it was obvious that those two lovebirds got all naughty. The blonde noticed, however, that Sora wasn’t wearing any condom. He started to worry a bit, but he just assumed Kairi and Sora are meant to be together. He waited outside waiting for the couple to finish their ritual. He stared at his watch. He was running out of time.

Few minutes later, Sora exited his house with a sea-salt ice cream in his mouth. Roxas could smell a scent of semen through his pants, but he pretended not to. The blonde slowly approached his friend. Sora waved his hands in response.

”Uh, Sora...” Roxas was hesitant to speak. He was afraid of what his friend might think of him. But he abruptly shouted anyway, “Can I borrow some condom?!”

The question was so bold it forced Sora to spit out some of the ice cream in his mouth. The brunette was in awe. Of all things Roxas could ask for, he was requesting something to do with sex. “E-Excuse me?” Sora asked with shaking voice.

Roxas, knowing Sora’s shock, spat out his concerns in rapid speech, ”Look, it’s... it’s complicated! XEMNAS put this curse on Xion, and now her sexual desire is out of control! She’s going berserk and I-I need to do something about it! I know you’ve been... you know, having some quality time together, I thought... you can help me! Please, I’m begging you!”

”It was that obvious, wasn’t it?”, Sora responded, “I thought we could keep it a secret. Um... listen. As much as I like to help, we don’t have any”.

”What?!”, Roxas shouted, “You’re telling me that you’re okay with pumping your seed into her... I mean, how can you do that so easily?!”

”Well, after everything we’ve been through, and now we’re together again, I don’t really care if we have a child. I love her so much and I’m willing to become a father. I know I can’t control everything in my life. But I don’t think it’s a curse. I think it’s a beauty in life, you know”.

Roxas was getting more frustrated. He could not believe Sora’s reckless behavior. For him, the talk was a great intimidation. Soon enough, Xion will die unless Roxas decides to get her possibly impregnated. His eyes shook wild.

”Oh, come on!”, Roxas cried, “I can’t believe I came all this way for this! Now I gotta go save her without any protection? What if we bare a baby or what if she catches HIV or some other diseases?”

“H-Hey, take it easy,” Sora tried to calm down his friend. “It won’t be that bad. Maybe Xion won’t get pregnant so easily. Kairi didn’t bare my child yet.”

While the two went on with their arguing, Kairi joined Sora.

”Is everything okay?”, Kairi asked Sora and Roxas, “Is there something wrong?”

”Kairi...”, said Roxas, “Please tell me you got some plans for Xion. She’s suffering and... I can’t do this”.

”Hah, I knew something was wrong”, Kairi sighed, “I thought Xion would be safe, but I guess fate thought otherwise”.

“I just don’t want Xion to bare my child already,” Roxas pleaded, “If that happens, what am I going to say to Axel? To my friends?”

”If that happens,” Kairi spike gently, “then you have to accept it and move on. There’s nothing you can do to change that. But I’m sure Xion would understand. She loves you, Roxas, just like how I love Sora”.

Roxas, running out of time, decided to head back to Twilight Town. He only had few hours until Xion’s doom and it was now or never. With last goodbyes, he took off.


	4. Day 1 - Dedication

Roxas knew he would be responsible for his actions one way or another. He was still scared, nevertheless. With the knowledge of Sora’s acceptance to be a father, he wondered if he himself could be courageous to take on his fate. His walks became heavier as he neared his house. When he reached the main door, he heard some weird noise and Xion’s moaning. He immediately rushed in, only to see her playing with her own clitoral on his bed. Things were getting worse and he had to do something about it. Xion, noticing his presence, quickly covered up her naked body with her arms.

”Don’t look!”, Xion shouted, “I don’t want you to see me like this!”. The tension grew further. Both Roxas and Xion could not speak.

”I got nothing,” Roxas shuttered, “I’m sorry. If we need to do this, then you’ll probably bare my baby”.

“That’s Okay!”, Xion cried, “I’m fine with having your baby! Here! Come to me! Don’t worry about the future! I’ll do anything for you!”.

With her thighs wide open, Xion prepared herself to embrace the blonde. Stunned by her dedication, Roxas took off his coat and put his mouth on clitoral. He took caution not to break the hymen as he knew that would mess up his only chance of fulfilling her desire. His head was soon locked by her legs. She moaned loud while Roxas kept fiddling his tongue on her sensitive parts. Not able to keep up with her greed, she dragged Roxas on the bed and quickly took off his underwear. His erected genitalia was hot and hard. She devoured it all with her mouth, moving her head up and down. The action got faster as her desire was completely out of control. Roxas, not being able to hold much longer, sprayed his seed all in her mouth. He stared at her drinking it all in and noticed that his erection did not stop. Now he was ready to save her.

”Xion,” Roxas whispered, “I’ll put it in”. He hesitated a bit. However, Xion’s words “Save me...” made him thrust his hips between her thighs. Xion screamed in pain as her hymen was torn apart and blood gushed out. But Roxas did not notice this and he moved himself back and forth. Xion did not care either since her barrier was nothing but a piece of flesh at this point. Both of them were enjoying their first time, and Xion was content about her friend’s dedication. She locked him down with her legs so he would not escape. Roxas clearly did not intend to, and he tried his best to hold off until their climax.   
  


They switched positions, gave each other erotic kisses, and panted together. When Roxas finally reached his climax, his force was concentrated on spurring his semen into Xion’s belly. With a last scream, Xion found herself with a filled womb. The pleasure was unspeakable and their love was immeasurable. They shared thee words, “I love you” before going to sleep.

-Day 2-

The alarm clock rang loud. Roxas almost smashed it just to make it shut up. He raised his body to notice Xion already woke up ahead of him and both of them were still naked. Thankfully, the window blind was still down to cover them. He wondered if Xion will really have his baby in the future. But he was just glad she was safe. The curse was gone and she was not out of control anymore. The seed was still spilling out between her thighs and it gave a strong scent. Xion smiles and gave Roxas one more kiss before going to the shower. Roxas smiled and thought to himself, ‘She’s saved...’

...

”...R-Roxas...”


	5. Day 8 - Trouble

A week passed since Roxas saved his friend from perishing. Now they started dating. He did not bother telling Axel about it since he wanted to keep his memories a secret. He was also getting less worried about having a child. He accepted the fact that both him and Xion would gladly take on their new life if it's given to them at any point. Yet he could not shake the feeling that this was not the end of his trouble. He tried his best to conceal his thoughts, but it was more difficult than he ever imagined. And little did he know... He was right.

Roxas walked on the streets of Common Tram alone. It was crowded as usual. People were everywhere and kids ran around the train track. He took a glace at Bistro to see couples enjoying their meal. Oddly enough, Hayner and Pence were nowhere to be found. Usually, they would serve people or pin down flyers for the next Struggle Royale. Maybe they were still working on their project, or at least that was his assumption. Even in datascape, they were two lazy bums who always finished the summer project at the last minute. So he headed to the usual place and he still did not saw his friends. Curiosity and confusion passed through the blonde's brain as he sought his friends for hangouts.

The place was in tact, all right; dart boards, worn-out posters, and... adult magazines. He has never seem them before and his friends surely would not get them by any means. He picked up one magazine and skimmed through pages to see nude photos of blonde, both male and female. He wanted to believe his friends were using the magazine as their resource, but the details of hair colors and body shapes in those photos were too precise as if they all contrasted Roxas himself. He threw it on the chair and waited his friends to come by. Then he saw Olette walking toward the usual place. Something was different about her. She seemed nervous and her breath was faster than usual.

"Olette?", asked Roxas, "Is something wrong?". Olette hesitated to speak. She was almost embarrassed to share her problem.

"Um...", Olette murmured, "Remember when we talked about that curse and sexual tensions? I think I might have caught that, too".

Roxas had his eyes open wide. He realized Olette was in trouble as well. After his promise to Xion, however, he could not think himself having an affair.

"L-L-Look," Roxas was sweating like a water fountain, "I can't... Help you. You should go to Hayner and Pence".

"They're out of town," Olette replied, "They won't be back for another week. I'll die soon".

Roxas was in a deep crisis. On one hand, he felt obligated to help out his friend. On the other hand, he felt like his action will result in infidelity. He started to struggle in his mind. After five seconds of torturing thoughts, he reluctantly agreed. After all, it was way better than letting Olette die.

Both of them started undressing. A cold breeze passed through their skins as a silence filled the atmosphere. They prayed that no one would watch, but still felt like someone was. The brown-haired girl was surprised by the size of the blonde's groin. She took out a condom and attempted to cover up his genitalia. Unfortunately, the rubber was too tight for Roxas. So, without any protection, Olette spread her legs. 

"I already had sex before," Olette murmured, "so you don't have to worry about ripping my hymen".

Roxas was more devastated to think he is committing an affair with a girl who probably was dating another person, Hayner or Pence at least. Nevertheless, he pushed his hips against Olette. He wanted the sex to end quick so he does not get caught. Few minutes passed by as Olette moaned loud and Roxas covered her mouth to conceal their business. Roxas spurred out a decent volume of his semen into Olette's womb. He distanced himself from her and thought it was over. Unfortunately, Olette was not satisfied from their quick sex. She demanded more quality time with the blonde. Having no choice, Roxas continued his ordeal and it was finally over when he filled her up seven more times. He quickly got out of the usual place leaving Olette naked and covered with his semen. He just wanted to escape his position. When he entered his home, Xion was sleeping. He took a quick shower as he intensely scrubbed his body with a body wash to get rid of odor. He got out of the bathroom to see Xion half-awake with her nipple slightly exposed.

"You came home late," Xion mumbled, "Did something happen?"

"I, uh, had to deal with heartless," Roxas replied in nervous tone, "There was more darkness than I thought".

Xion smiled and gently rubbed the blonde's groin. Roxas was too exhausted to conduct another erotic movement, but he was hard anyway. He was worried, however, because he knew his ball was drained to the bottom. Not knowing his struggle, Xion took off the towel on his hips and started her blowjob. Luckily for the blonde, he gave her enough fluid to start their romantic night. He only wished he would never have to play his "savior" role again with another girl.


	6. Day 9 - Humiliation

***Day 8.9***

Roxas and Xion continued to stick their bodies closer as they reached their climax. A loud moaning filled the house as if the two lovebirds were in a confined space where no one would notice their naughty deed. The only cover they had was a thin blanket which clearly exposed naked hips of Roxas. Xion passionately stared at the blonde while her belly was burning. The two continued their ritual until they both passed out from exhaustion. 

***Day 9***

Roxas woke up to see his friend, now his lover, quietly sleeping. His eyes were focused on her beautiful body, but his mind wandered off to the deepest concern. He knew he had to stop if he wanted to prevent her from being pregnant with his baby. However, he could not resist the sweet sensation of their sexual relationship. Ever since he had to "save" the number i, his emotional dynamic has shifted in a great distance. His desire now became his addiction. He was addicted to her. He felt a strong urge and need to connect to her. He wondered if he should talk to Ienzo to solve the problem. But then again, his former Organization allies would flip on them. He let out a long sigh which unintentionally woke up Xion.

"You woke up early," Xion cooed, "I thought you wanted to sleep more". 

"No, I... I'm fine", Roxas's voice was rather quiet. He still felt guilty about his undesired affair with Olette. He attempted to conceal it as best as he could, but Xion quickly caught a wind of it. He left as quickly as possible. The dark-haired girl simply watched him, wondering what is wrong with him.

Every breath he took in as he walked across the street wreaked of foul stenches. When others smelled brunch dishes from Bistro, the blonde smelled a rotten sardine. When others smelled honey scent from flowers, he smelled sewer water that contained moss and animal residues. He was being punished, for certain. He felt humiliated. He now realized he should have called Hayner and Pence to handle Olette's problems. He just never thought things would get so out of control. He slowly embraced a severe headache which made him feel like his world was shaking from a colossal earthquake. He simply hated himself for not being able to prioritize what is important and what is not. His infidelity would never be erased from his memory. In fact, it was now him who needed some miraculous savior who could get rid of his guilt. ‘Someone please save me...’, Roxas thought to himself.

His day only got worse when he had to face Olette. What could have been a normal walk for him in some secluded dark alley turned into a nightmare of no way out. He said so word out of humiliation and sickness from the flashback. The brown-haired girl, on the other hand, were delighted to see him again.

”Good afternoon,” Olette smiled, “Listen. I know yesterday was a bit harsh for you, I understand completely. But thanks to you, I feel much better. I wonder if we can... meet again. My friends aren’t-“  
  


“Cut it out!” Roxas interrupted in frustration, “You’re taking this too lightly! You think just because Hayner and Pence didn’t have your dirty gangbang time for few days or few weeks, that means you can just drag a random with guy, with a girlfriend like him, and have a sex?! It doesn’t work like that!”

Roxas was ready to cut off the tie for a while. Now that he had Xion, he would rather be alone. Unfortunately, Olette had no intention giving up. She wasn’t even mad at his rant. In fact, she was ready to exploit this situation to gain an opportunity. She knew Xion did not have what she had. She needed more.  
  


“But you can’t get satisfied with Xion’s tiny breast, can you?” Olette flirted with her right breast exposed in a secret alley. “Take a look. It’s rich, isn’t it? I can give you more than what your GIRLFRIEND can offer. Besides, it’s our secret. Remember? I had a plenty of sex with Hayner and Pence. No one can get me pregnant unless I really want a baby. So you can let out your desire and your seed as much as you want.” By the time Roxas was about to run away, his groin was being rubbed by Olette’s lust-filled hand with her breast touching his chest. He realized that the curse has not been broken and Olette’s sickening desire remained strong.

”I need to go!” Roxas snatched off, “I need some time alone!” With his underwear partially wet from Olette’s touching, he exited the alley. As he walked to home, he noticed a small note hidden in his back pocket. He opened it to see Olette’s number. He quickly tore it apart and headed home.

***Day 9.5***

  
Xion was watching a sappy adult movie, laying on the couch like a lazy cat. Her face was half-buried on the small pillow. She just wanted to see what directors thought of sex and love. It bored her quickly because there were too many girls with flashy makeovers and fake emotions. She turned the channel soon after. She occasionally masturbated with her fingers just to see what it is like. Thinking of Roxas made her a bit horny. Then she stopped when she saw Roxas walking in all tired. 

”You look tired,” Xion glanced at Roxas, “Did something happen?”

”I had to fight... heartless on the way,” Roxas replied in exhaustion, “Had them jumpscared me... Wet my pants a little”.

”Wet your pants? Roxas. You usually don’t do that. Was it that scary?”

”Yeah... and tiring. I need to go to bed. I need some rest”.

Xion got up from the couch and got closer to him. She didn’t want him to sleep just yet. She pushed him to the wall and gently rubbed his crotch with her hands. She felt his underwear wet from his “fighting” and it was kind of amusing. But something wasn’t right. She did not smell any urine and instead, she smelled a perfume, not so different from Twilight Town brand. She started to get suspicious. Her passionate gaze was all gone.

”Tell me, honey,” Xion spoke in low voice, “who did you really fight? Those monsters, or monstrous WOMAN?”

”L-Look, it’s a long story-“ Roxas tried to explain, but he was cut off by Xion quickly smelling his hardened shaft. She immediately stared at him with her eyes sharper than any predatory beasts.

”You did it with someone else, didn’t you?” Xion’s suspicion grew further and so did her silent anger, “Who? Was? It?”

Roxas, no longer able to control his fear of losing his only soulmate, explained everything that happened with Olette in the usual spot. His voice cracked multiple times and he attempted to change details. His attempt failed due to her high demands of truth. In the end, she broke his boyfriend. The truth was spilled out. Xion finally knew.

”So, Olette, huh? Figures. I knew she was up to something. Ever since those two dorks left the town, she wasn’t the same. I mean, the curse and what-not, it could be different. Still, she should ashamed to bring YOU to her mess”.

”I-I promise,” Roxas trembled, “I’ll never do it again.”

”So why do I have a feeling you’ll keep visiting her until Hayner and Pence returns? Was it THAT good?”

”No, I...”

Xion suddenly lowered her pajamas pants and then lowered her black underwear. Roxas noticed how soaking wet her spot was. She lifted her wet underwear and brought it up close to his face.

”Take a look at this,” Xion smirked, “Smells good, isn’t it? This is what normal woman should have when she’s heated up. Hell, I’m not a normal woman, but it works just fine, unlike that bitch OLETTE. Let me tell you a little story. Rumor has it that she had an infection a while ago. And you know why? Because she couldn’t stop having sex with her bunker buddies. Ever since then, her thing doesn’t work. It’s DRY. She needs a lot of lube. Can you imagine? Did you ever notice? Of course you didn’t. You were too busy getting into SAVING. It’s not worth wasting your time with a degenerative when you have me. So let me make this clear. The one thing she can’t and won’t have like me... is a good p-u-s-s-y. And it’s ready to punish you. I know you want to make up for what you’ve done, so I’ll give you one task. I won’t stop until I got every drop of your seed drained from your naughty meat and balls.”

And so, their endless night commenced. Roxas wanted to sleep, but Xion kept him awakened with her punishment. His shaft was sore from a continuous banging. He was out of energy and motivation, but his girlfriend thought otherwise. It was his 13th coming when Xion called it enough with humiliating him.


End file.
